


Oczy w kolorze śmierci

by Salianna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry Potter, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Alternatywny przebieg wydarzeń 31 października. Dnia gdy Lily i James giną chroniąc swojego jedynego synka, a ten niszczy Czarnego Pana...





	Oczy w kolorze śmierci

Cisza...

Oddech...

Kroki...

Cudowny dzień. W kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień. Pani Potter z małym Harry'm na rękach siedziała na dużej kanapie. Jej cudne oczy w kolorze świeżej trawy śledziły tekst w czytanej przez nią książeczce. Jej syn z uwagą wsłuchiwał się w jej słowa. Pan Potter z uśmiechem na ustach stał w drzwiach do salonu obserwując ten cudny obraz. Po chwili Harry zauważył jego obecność. Pociągnął więc mamę za włosy zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. Kobieta przerwała czytanie spoglądając w oczy synka. W błękitne oczy, o barwie bezchmurnego nieba... James zaśmiał się. Lily z Harry'm odwrócili się w jego stronę. Kobieta już otwierała usta by coś do niego powiedzieć gdy oboje usłyszeli trzask wywarzanych drzwi.

\- To on Lily... Bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj!

Zawołał James już biegnąc w stronę drzwi. Kobieta chwyciła synka w ramiona wbiegając do jego pokoiku. Chciała być tu gdy umrze. Wiedziała, że nie ma dla niej ratunku, chciała jednak zrobić wszystko by ocalić Harry'ego. Gdy na schodach rozległy się ciężkie kroki wiedziała, że ma jedynie chwilę, kilka sekund by pożegnać się z synem i... nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Każdy kolejny krok był jak uderzenia zegara.

Tik-tak...

Odwróciła się bokiem do drzwi, by móc spojrzeć ostatni raz na twarz synka.

\- Kochamy Cię, Harry, i mamusia i tatuś... Bardzo cię kochamy, synku...

Powiedziała całując go w czoło. Drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów uderzając o ścianę obok niej, jednak Lily nie poruszyła się, wciąż osłaniając swoim ciałem chłopca.

\- Odsuń się dziewczyno!!

Rozkazał Voldemort stojąc w drzwiach. Lecz ona zdawała się go nie dostrzegać, wciąż stała przed łóżeczkiem, niczym żywa tarcza.

\- Nie Harry.

Wyszeptała.

\- Tylko nie Harry. Weź mnie. Zabij mnie. Oszczędź Harry'ego.

Mówiła wciąż i wciąż, powtarzając to jak mantrę, jakby to mogło powstrzymać potwora, który po nich przyszedł.

\- Głupia dziewczyno.

Powiedział unosząc różdżkę. Po chwili zielony promień zaklęcia opuścił jej koniec. Lily opadła martwa obok łóżeczka jej synka.

\- Avada kedavra.

Powiedział Voldemort obserwując jak promień leci w stronę dziecka. W tej chwili cały jego plan legł w gruzach. Chłopiec nie umarł. Promień zaklęcia został wchłonięty przez przezroczystą barierę. Gdy Voldemort podszedł bliżej by się jej przyjrzeć spojrzał najpierw na chłopca. Na chłopca, który również na niego patrzył. Na chłopca, w którego oczach dostrzegł dokładnie taką samą barwę jak w wystrzelonych przez niego Avada'ch.

~~~**~~~ -

\- Tak, Harry, masz takie same oczy jak twoja mama...


End file.
